Currently, Android-based mobile equipment (such as mobile phones or tablets, etc.) have already been very popular.
Because loss of the mobile equipment occurs sometimes, security management applications (which can also referred to as security software or security management application programs, etc.) in the Android-based mobile equipments all have a security protection function (which can also referred to as an anti-theft function); after a user lost his mobile equipment, a specific remote control can be performed on the mobile equipment based on the anti-theft function in the security management application of his lost mobile equipment.
The existing way in which the anti-theft function is realized by the security management application is that: a mobile phone number of another mobile equipment is pre-set by the user through the security management application in his mobile equipment, this mobile phone number can be referred to as a safe number; meanwhile, a security protection instruction (i.e., an anti-theft instruction) can be pre-set by the user through the security management application; in the case that the user enables the anti-theft function, the security management application listens to short message broadcasting of the operating system to monitor short message events; the security management application parses, after hearing the short message broadcasting, contents of the short message received currently by the mobile equipment; in the case that the security management application determines according to the parsing results that the sender of the short message is a secure number, and the contents of the short message are the pre-set anti-theft instruction, operations corresponding to the anti-theft instruction will be performed.
The above mentioned anti-theft instruction and the operations corresponding to the anti-theft instruction generally comprise:
a locking instruction: for locking the screen of the mobile equipment and popping up an unlock screen, so that only when the input unlock password is correct, the screen can be unlocked to enter a home page of the mobile equipment;
a positioning instruction: for sending the position information on the mobile equipment to the secure number through a short message;
an alarm instruction: for sounding an alarm by the mobile equipment continuously;
a data removing instruction: for deleting corresponding user data in the mobile equipment to protect privacy of the user.
During the course of implementing the present invention, the inventor found that, if the mobile equipment is connected to a computer, the security management application in the mobile equipment can be uninstalled easily by using the computer and meanwhile the anti-theft function in the security management application will also be disabled along. It can be known therefore, that the security protection efforts of the existing security software for the mobile equipment needs to be further improved. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.